Seriously Though
by Snn.Lx
Summary: "It is not my habit; I merely put a cold front to protect myself from being harmed." Murtagh-X-OC, Eragon-X-Arya.
1. 1:Start of Everything New

Memo: Murtagh and Thorn had succeeded in changing their true names. They have joined the Varden and trained in Ellesmera with Eragon and Saphira. Murtagh has also changed like Eragon. They also managed to steal the third egg, which was green.

Present...

"Milady, there are four humans wanting your audience." Lifaen said, in ancient language.

"Hmm, who are they?" Replied Islanzadi.

"They are from the south east of Rona lake."

"Let them in, then and have both of the Shur'tugal here when they arrive."

"Yes, milady."

A few minutes later.

"Milady, here they are."

"Ah, yes. I am Queen Islanzadi." Islanzadi said in the modern language.

"Have you forgotten, milady?" Gilmor said.

"Forgotten what?"

"Alexandrea? Gilmor? Shayne? Stella?"

"Ah, I'm really sorry, Gilmor! The war tension is getting to me!"

"Haha, it is well, milady."

"I've been neglecting. Now Shadeslayer, Kingslayer introduce yourselves."

"I am Eragon Bromsson, Shadeslayer." He shaked hands with Gilmor and gave a nod to the three females. Stella smiled a flirty and seducing smile but it had no effect on Eragon.

"I am Murtagh Morzansson, Kingslayer." He, too, shook hands with Gilmor and gave a nod to the three females. Stella also did the same. Except Murtagh's attention was caught by Alexandrea's enigmatic aura.

"Gilmor Fleursson." Gilmor gave a polite bow.

"Shayne Verasdaughter." Shayne smiled then made a small and polite bow.

"Stella Shaynesdaughter." Stella gestured to herself before smiling.

"Greetings, Shur'tugalar. I am Alexandrea, Daughter of None. May good fortune rule over you." Alexandrea said in Ancient Language, surprising Stella, Eragon and Murtagh in the process.

"Peace live in your heart." Murtagh and Eragon said after recovering from shock.

"And the stars watch over you."

"I see you never forgot how to speak in Ancient Language, Alexandrea." Islanzadi commented.

"Of course, Islanzadi-Drottning."

"What has brought you here, Gilmor?"

"Actually, it is not I. It is Alexandrea's request." Gilmor said.

"Alexandrea?"

"I've longed for Ellesmera. I wanted to live here, again. Is it possible that I can?" Alexandrea said in perfect Ancient Language.

"You will always be welcome. You grew up, here, for a decade in our care. We shall always welcome you." Islanzadi smiled.

"Shouldn't we have the egg in their presence?" Arya suggested.

"That slipped my mind, thank you for reminding me." Islanzadi said then summoned for the eggs.

...5 minutes later, they were seated by the meeting room.

"Shadeslayer is handsome, is he not?" Stella whispered to Alexandrea.

"He could hear you right now. His body is manipulated so that he would have improved senses, strength, intelligence, magic and speed." Alexandrea whispered.

"Humph." Stella still smiled.

"She's an enigma. I want to know her." Murtagh said.

"Your lucky, she can't hear you." Eragon chuckled silently.

"Haha. At least mine is not a century older."

"That was uncalled for!" Eragon hissed.

"Milady, the egg won't stop shifting uncontrollably!" Arya said.

"Does it mean the rider is here?" Islanzadi said.

"Yes." They had Shayne hold it but it suddenly stopped shifting. Then Gilmor, it shifted slightly. Then Stella, it shook. Then Alexandrea, It stopped shifting and shaking. It suddenly cracked.

"!" Everyone was surprised. Then the egg broke in pieces and revealed a jade coloured dragon. It curled up against Alexandrea.

"A rider in our side once again." Islanzadi said.

"..Oh My Gosh! You are so lucky, Alex!" Stella said.

"Congratulations, Alexandrea." Shayne smiled sincerely.

"My grandfather used to be a Dragon rider." Gilmor smiled happily.

The two dragon riders had a a very happy smirk plastered on their faces.

"What would you name him, Alexandrea?" Arya asked.

"Severin."

"Why?" The two Shur'tugalar asked.

"It will bring severe danger to the Empire." Alexandrea smiled and hugged it.

"Then, you two would have to train her and Severin." Islanzadi said.

"It would cause the whole village grief to learn that you will leave but joy when they learn you are now a dragon rider." Stella said.

"It would seem so." Gilmor said.

...In a good 5 months.

"Severin is doing good." Eragon commented at how Severin was flying with Thorn and Saphira.

"He grew up to be a fine dragon. Are you ready to change, Alex?" Murtagh asked

"Yes." Alexandrea murmured. She was incredibly tired, her energy depleted to an extreme point that she fears she might fall asleep if she closes her eyes.

Her mentors were lying down a feet away from the tree she was sitting at. Both of them were also tired, but not as tired as she is.

"You improved faster than the two of us. Breaking Murtagh's mind is impressive, seeing as how only Galbatorix can." Eragon said.

"And How you easily meddled with nature, whereas Eragon took weeks to do so." Murtagh said, already engaging a verbal fight with Eragon.

"Eragon-elda, when would you ever muster up enough courage to confront Arya Svit-Kona about her feelings for you?" Alexandrea asked.

"...Whenever Murtagh...Oof...Never mind." He was supposed to say it but Murtagh elbowed him hard.

"..." It would have gone unnoticed but Alexandrea already fell asleep. Murtagh peeked over and saw her asleep.

"A good chance, take her back to her room." Eragon told him.

"...What about Severin?"

"He'll be okay with it." Eragon assured him.

Meanwhile.

"_I'm surprised Alex is dense enough not to know Murtagh's feelings._" Saphira said.

"_I too_." Severin said.

"_My partner is deeply in love, might I say._" Thorn said.

"_Yes, yes, yes._"

"_But I cannot deny that Alex is a beautiful girl. But why did she grow up in Ellesmera?_" Saphira asked.

"_That is yet to be answered._" Thorn said.

"_16 years ago, her father wanted to leave the Empire so he left with Alex, who was 1 year old then. He made it to the gates of Ellesmera but...He didn't make it inside. So, Queen Islanzadi decided to take care of her. At the young age of 3, she showed the possibility of having magic. She revived her favourite flower that was dying from draught. And at the age of 11, the elves discovered a village of humans near Rona Lake. They decided that it would be best if she lives with her own kind._" Severin said.

(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)

Disclaimer: Eragon's not mine. Although, Alexandrea, Stella, Shayne and Gilmor are mine!


	2. 2:Is it Romance?

"_How did you know that, Severin?"_ Saphira asked.

"_Arya Svit-kona said that to me while Alex is training with Eragon-elda_." Severin huffed out a small jet of flame.

"_Oh..." Thorn said. Comfortable silence spread over the trio.  
><em>

_"I haven't sparred with you and Alex ever since Murtagh accidentally broke Alex's bone_." Thorn said, breaking the silence then huffed a larger jet of flame.

"_He's too over protective. That's why he teaches her magic instead of swordsmanship and dragon riding._" Saphira said before doing a dip then went back up.

"_Yes, it would seem so._" Thorn agreed.

"_Isn't that Murtagh-elda carrying Alex?_" Severin said.

"_!_" The two Skulblaka looked at Murtagh carrying Alexandrea princess style and Eragon following closely behind, carrying the Zar'roc and Brisingr.

"_Eragon?_" Saphira murmured in his thoughts as she and the other two went down, now flying at their eye level.

"Alex fell asleep. Murtagh decided to carry her." Eragon said loudly.

"Decided? You forced me with the Zar'roc and Brisingr on my neck!" Murtagh complained.

"It's not like you wouldn't want to carry her, hmm?"

"Hahaha. Like you don't want to kiss Arya, hmm?" Murtagh scoffed

"...Why is it that you always say uncalled stuff?" Eragon growled.

"I'm your older brother, half at least." Murtagh smirked.

"..."

"Shur'tugalar, Roran Garrowsson has arrived with Katrina Ismirasdaughter." A male elf showed up.

"We should get going." Eragon said as he hopped on Saphira's back. Murtagh sat on Thorn's saddle and held Alexandrea in place before taking off with Saphira and Severin. The male elf also ran.

"I expected them to get here by tomorrow." Eragon said.

"I don't think I want to speak to Roran, not with what I did." Murtagh said as Alex stirred. He blushed furiously as he felt her snuggling up his chest.

"Nah, it'll be fine. After all you did help."

"...Still."

"He's our cousin, Murtagh."

"...Fine."

"_You shouldn't worry._" Saphira said to the both of them.

"..."

A few minutes later.

"Eragon!" Roran shouted as he saw Eragon.

"Roran!" Eragon bumped knuckles with him.

"What's he doing here?" Roran asked as soon as he saw Murtagh but failed to notice Alexandrea in his arms.

"He's with us now, Roran. You don't need to worry."

"Who's she?" Katrina asked as she noticed Alexandrea.

"That's Alexandrea. The last Shur'tugal." Eragon said.

"Good day to you both. I'm glad both of you came well." Murtagh said.

"Good day to you, too." Katrina offered a small smile.

"Thank you for caring for our welfare." Roran said.

"No problem, although I want to get to know you better, right now. I need to get Alex to our place. I'll get back as soon as possible." Murtagh said.

"No, take all the time you need, Murtagh. Everyone knows you like her." Islanzadi said in Ancient Language. Murtagh blushed that his cheeks glowed red. He huffed before riding on Thorn again and had Severin follow them.

He climbed down Thorn by the staircase, so that Thorn and Severin could get in by going through the top. He climbed up the steep staircase, blushing frquently as Alexandrea stirred.

As he placed Alexandrea on her bed, which was on the leftmost room, she woke up.

"Oh, you're awake, do you want to rest or do you want to join me and Eragon to dinner?" Murtagh asked.

"I'll accompany you instead. Do we have visitors?" Alexandrea asked.

"Yes, Roran and Katrina."

"Oh... I'll dress nicely then, you wouldn't mind waiting for me to get a fast bath then change, do you?"

"I wouldn't, I also have to change."

"Okay." Murtagh left the room with a small nod then went to his room. He quickly changed into a black tunic and black pants. He combed his hair, went to the small living room and sat down on the wooden chair.

Alexandrea emerged from her room, wearing a black dress-like-warrior suit. She had black metal boots on. The color made her skin glow more than usual. Her black waist-length hair was pulled into a ponytail that perfectly contrasted her jade eyes.

"...Do I look fine?" Alexandrea asked.

"Perfect.." Murtagh wanted to say but decided with, "Yes, you look fine."

"_You just need slanted eyes and pointed ears and you would be an elf!_" Severin said.

"Hahaha, thank you, Severin." Alexandrea smiled sincerely.

"Shall we?" Murtagh asked. Alexandrea slipped past him with ease. He followed her throughout the journey to the special dining area with Severin and Thorn following them in the skies.

"I thought you were sleeping, Alex. Are you sure you won't pass out from exhaustion like last time?" Arya asked, concerned for the girl who was like her sister.

"Yes, Arya-Svit-Kona." Alexandrea said, taking a seat beside Arya. Murtagh sat down beside Eragon.

"Shall we start this small feast?" Islanzadi said.

"We should." Eragon insisted. They started as soon as the last food was served. They were silent throughout the first few minutes before Islanzadi asked,

"How's your training going, Alex? Are you ready to change like both of your mentors?"

"My training's been fine, except that my arm still hasn't fully completed. I would always be ready. I want to be like both of them." Alexandrea said with sincerity dripping heavy in her voice.

Murtagh sent a knowing glance to Eragon before speaking, "I am to blame to what happened to her arm, I was being careless and hit her too hard."

"Nonsense, Murtagh-elda. I would never learn if you wouldn't be hard on me." A flash of embarrassment wrinkled in Eragon and Roran's eyes.

"But it was my responsibility to keep you safe."

"Hmm, I think no one is to blame." Arya said.

"You're just being too over protective, Murtagh." Eragon said, resulting Murtagh kicking him under the table.

"I hope no misfortune befell you during your trip, Stronghammer?" Islanzadi said, changing the subject as soon as she noticed the tension hanging heavily in the air.

"Yes, fortune was smiling upon us during the whole trip." Roran said after he sipped his water.

"That would be pleasant to hear."

"What's your dragon's name, Alexandrea?" Katrina asked.

"Severin." Alexandrea answered with a proud gleam in her eyes.

"Why Severin?"

"He will bring severe danger to the Empire."

"A very nice name." After that, they proceeded to various topics.

After the dinner, they were hanging out by the open field with musicians. Roran, Katrina, Eragon and Arya were dancing to the music. Eragon was paired with Arya and Roran with Katrina.

"_You should ask Alex to a dance, Murtagh._" Thorn adviced as he, Severin and Saphira danced above.

"_I agree as well._" Saphira murmured to him.

"Uhmm...Alex?" Murtagh asked after he mustered up enough courage.

"Yes, Murtagh-elda?" Alexandrea looked at him with those attractive jade eyes of hers.

"Want to dance?" Murtagh asked as he held out his hand.

"My pleasure." Alexandrea took his hand and let him lead the way to the field with the other two pairs. Murtagh placed his right hand on Alexandrea's waist while his other hand held her right hand. Alexandrea hesistated before placing her left hand on his shoulder.

"You really shouldn't worry about me being hurt, Murtagh-elda." Alexandrea said closing the space between them as she placed her head on his torso and both her arms on his shoulders while both of his hands on her waist.

"I can't help it. And you can just call me Murtagh."

"You have a beautiful heartbeat." Murtagh blushed at that statement. He glanced at Arya and Eragon who had a small smiled on their faces, seemingly content.

"Brave." Eragon mouthed at him.

"And you?" Murtagh mouthed back. Eragon narrowed his eyes at him before locking a conversation with Arya.

"Both you and Eragon-elda have a lot of similarities." Alexandrea said.

"Is that so? You wouldn't mind telling me what, right?" Murtagh said, curiousity clouding his voice.

"Well, both of you are kind, considerate and good mentors."

"Well I think I'm better than Eragon."

"Why is that?"

"I'm over-protective unlike him." Alexandrea giggled.

"Haha, yes you are."

"And you admit it."

"Who wouldn't? You got angry at Eragon-elda when he had me exhausted that I was unconscious for three days."

"You don't need to remind me." Murtagh said with a smile.

"Oh? But you need to be reminded always." Alexandrea expressed a small laugh.

"Hahaha, laugh all you want and I will be sure that I will find flaws on you then boast!"

"You wouldn't dare." Murtagh laughed this time. Comfortable silence enveloped them.

"You should smile and laugh more often, than smirk and grin." Alexandrea said.

"As for you, too." Murtagh replied.

"You look handsome." Alexandrea said, catching him off-guard.

"And you look beautiful." Murtagh said.

"Pardon me, you ARE handsome."

"Actually, you ARE beautiful, gorgeous and splendid."

"..."

"What? No witty remarks?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes, did you mean what you also said?"

"Every word." Murtagh placed his chin over Alexandrea's head and smiled contently.

"Arya and I will go now." Eragon said as he escorted Arya back to the palace.

(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)

Disclaimer: Eragon's not mine. Although, Alexandrea, Stella, Shayne and Gilmor are mine!

Also don't blame me if it's too ROMANTIC. Especially the dance part. My cousin's fault, I was sick earlier and he decided to make the chapter for me :P

: Thank you so much!


	3. Spoliers 1

1st person:"Ah, Good Evening, Shur'tugalar and Arya-drottningu."

Everyone:"…"

1st Person:"I asked for your audience for a lot of reasons, but I had always wanted to see how this new Shur'tugal looks like. You are very beautiful, Alexandrea."

1st Person:"Such eyes like yours, I haven't seen in a good 16 years. Tell me, who was your father and mother?"

2nd Person:"My mother's name, as said in the diary the man had kept, was Serene. She had died during childbirth. And the man who has brought me to Du Weldenvarden was her brother, not husband."

1st Person:"Ah, I see. Curious at how she slipped. I have these wards around me that make anyone say the truth. How old are you?"

2nd Person:"16."

1st person:"Fate must be smiling, my betrothed was named Serene, and she also died 16 years ago. Her brother had also left the Empire with her daughter and I never saw them ever again. Isn't it too puzzling?"

1st Person:"Her eyes, have they always been gold?"

3rd Person:"No. Her eyes turned jade when she first used magic."

4th Person:"Ah, so why has it returned back to its original color, aye?"

5th Person:"It can be magic."

4th Person:"It must be, Murtagh. But why did it change back, now? Does it mean she cannot use magic again?"

2nd Person:"Stenr Risa."

1st Person:"Seems like her magic increased. Ah, I expect nothing less from my biological daughter."

2nd person:"W-what a-are you talking about?"

1st Person:"I took a peek at your family memories and it seems my guess was correct. You are my long-lost daughter."

4th person:"The news is too much for her."

(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)

A little spoiler for the 3rd Chapter. :)

Hahaha, Everyone knows who the the four is, but who is the 1st one who greeted them?

Anyway, Expect the third this week.

Now, is it clear? ^_^


	4. 3: Alexandrea's Family

A make-up Chappie for those who read. I'm sorry if this does not suit your taste but I did this in my Bro's pc. My laptop's still messed up.

And someone asked me, a classmate of mine who didn't review, who is ALEXANDREA, Daughter of None?

Hee hee, you'll discover her character nature in a few chappies and she's got my personality. Always dozing off.

Also, A hint for everyone: Alex is someone important, I mean IMPORTANT, to the Empire. Yes, the Empire. The one Galby leads. Yes, Galby, Galbatorix, the tyrant king. There that's like 3 hints in a row XD.

(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)

A few minutes later…Only Murtagh and Alexandrea were left but they were sitting by a broken log.

"I th-" Alexandrea started but she fell asleep.

"Too tired again." Murtagh murmured as he picked up Alexandrea.

HUGE TIME SKIP!

Going to Uru'baen, after the Rock of Kuthian.

"Lady Nasuada, I ask of your permission to let King Galbatorix meet the Shur'tugalar with their Dragons and the Elf Arya. He wants their audience, not yours." A soldier of the Empire said.

"They are my responsibility-"

"They are but they have their own independence. Shur'tugal Alexandrea was by the gate when I entered in peace. If she were in your control, she would have killed me then. Riders are not bound to anyone but their Dragons, Lady Nasuada. Even if Eragon Shadeslayer swore in ancient language that he will be bound to you, he can only be bound to his own dragon, Saphira."

"Silence, I believe no lies like yours." Nasuada was visibly irritated.

"Lady Nasuada, the man has said it wisely. I've researched and found that no dragon rider can be bound to anyone but his dragon. Ask me what of Murtagh and Galbatorix? There, the soldier is wrong. Not only Riders can be bound to his/her dragon but to fellow riders as well." Alexandrea said as she stepped up from behind.

"Eragon swore fealty to me in Ancient Language!"

"Eragon, Son of None, did. But not Eragon Bromsson." Alexandrea countered.

"Shush, Alex." Murtagh said.

"You cannot blame me; I cannot ignore any insults that anyone makes towards a fellow rider. We are independent, the messiahs of our generation! We cannot be treated as servants, we must be the masters!" Alexandrea defended. Her eyes, those oh-so jade, suddenly turned to gleaming gold. Same can be said for Severin. Eragon and Murtagh rushed to get her outside.

"What is the matter with you?" Eragon said calmly but his look of surprise betrayed it.

"I d-don't know! Don't ask me!" Alexandrea said, rubbing her now gold eyes.

"It has been settled, you four shall meet with Galbatorix by the Hadarac Desert." Nasuada said as she went outside. Silence fell over them.

That night. Alexandrea searched for Blodhgarm and asked him to spar with her, causing a lot of elves and humans to watch their little encounter.

"Are you sure, Alexandrea?" Blodhgarm asked.

"Yes, I want to see if I have improved." She bowed. Blodhgarm accepted and they went to the sparring area with a small audience.

"You set the rules, Alexandrea." Blodhgarm's rather soft voice puzzled everyone; his voice nowadays was gruff and hard.

"Magic is allowed, mentally attacking is allowed, cannot block the sharpness of the sword, any injuries obtained must be left to heal itself naturally."

"I only approve of the first two rules; the other two are rather dangerous." Blodhgarm readied his sword.

"I must see if I improved, Blodhgarm. Please let me, just this once?" Her tone caused more people to gather including Eragon, Arya and Murtagh.

"I'll judge." Eragon said. The two nodded then went back to preparing. Alexandrea unsheathed the Rauthr, meaning misfortune, her jade sword that Eragon and Rhunon helped in making.

"Go." Eragon gestured to the two to start fighting.

(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)

A/N: I bet this will be so crappy.

(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)

Alexandrea and Blodhgarm kept their places, looking directly into the other's eyes. The first to move was Alexandrea's. She rushed forward to Blodhgarm's position, swinging the Rauthr. Blodhgarm easily dodged the blow but was hit by the kick Alexandrea did as soon as the Rauthr hit the ground. She picked the Rauthr as Blodhgarm swung his sword. She was hit by the elbow causing blood to ooze out of the small yet deep wound. She quickly recovered then swung the Rauthr at her opponent's legs then proceeded to attacking him through his mind. Apparantly, he was waiting for her to attack his mind so he has set a small trap but Alexandrea had managed to escape it.

"Brisingr!" Alexandrea shouted as she thrust the Rauthr at Blodhgarm and her mind at his. The fire she produced as she shouted the word was no longer the stunning green color, which was the same as Arya's, but the gleaming gold, same as her eyes. Everyone's attention was captured by the color. Even Nasuada and Orrin were impressed, they went out as soon as they heard Blodhgarm and Alexandrea sparring.

"Adurna!" Blodhgarm defended himself from the rather large scale of the fire Alexandrea made. He used his sword to deflect Rauthr but managed to get hit by the arm, leaving a long scratch. The mental attack was the only one he deflected easily. It appeared to him, Alexandrea was concentrating on physical abilities mainly. Blodhgarm was supposed to thrust his sword when Murtagh shouted,

"Okay, that's enough!" Both Alexandrea and Blodhgarm stopped.

"Murtagh!" Eragon shouted.

"Just stop, Okay, we have a war oncoming with Galbatorix himself! We cannot have one of our front-liners hurt!" Murtagh reasoned.

Blodhgarm and Alexandrea both took a deep breath before bowing, indicating the battle is over.

"You've improved, but don't let your mental abilities falter. When you were a child, you can easily overpower Arya and I." Blodhgarm said.

"Thank you." Alexandrea smiled. And that smiled melted Murtagh's heart.(A/N: I hate you, my friend for wanting romance.)

"That was a very interesting fight, Alexandrea." Nasuada said.

"_She either ignored what happened earlier or she forgot". _Alexandrea thought as she bowed.

Two nights have passed without significance. The four who was asked to be by the Hadarac Desert was getting ready. They took a ride to the meeting place. Arya rode with Eragon and Saphira. While the other two rode on their respective dragons.

As they entered the camp where they were supposed to meet Galbatorix, Alexandrea's palm was sweating like rain.

"Ah, Good Evening, Shur'tugalar and Arya-drottningu." Galbatorix had a small grin plastered on his face.

"…"

"I asked for your audience for a lot of reasons, but I had always wanted to see how this new Shur'tugal looks like. You are very beautiful, Alexandrea." Galbatorix made his way towards Alexandrea.

"Such eyes like yours, I haven't seen in a good 16 years. Tell me, who was your father and mother?"

"My mother's name, as said in the diary the man had kept, was Serene. She had died during childbirth. And the man who has brought me to Du Weldenvarden was her brother, not husband." Alexandrea slipped. She instantly covered her mouth.

"Ah, I see. Curious at how she slipped. I have these wards around me that make anyone say the truth. How old are you?"

"16."

"Fate must be smiling, my betrothed was named Serene, and she also died 16 years ago. Her brother had also left the Empire with her daughter and I never saw them ever again. Isn't it too puzzling?" The four had their mouths agape. Save for Alexandrea she had her hand over her mouth but her jaw can be seen dropped.

"Her eyes, have they always been gold?" Galbatorix asked Arya.

"No. Her eyes turned jade when she first used magic." Arya covered her mouth instantly.

"Ah, so why has it returned back to its original color, aye?"

"It can be magic." Murtagh said his thoughts out loud, he also covered his mouth.

"It must be, Murtagh. But why did it change back, now? Does it mean she cannot use magic again?" Eragon asked. Realization dawned on him and he bit his tongue.

"Stenr Risa." Alexandrea ordered and the rock rose quickly.

"Seems like her magic increased. Ah, I expect nothing less from my-"Galbatorix said as he held Alexandrea's hand. Her eyes widened by a fraction. "biological daughter." He continued

"W-what a-are you talking about?" Alexandrea took her hand back and backed away.

"I took a peek at your family memories and it seems my guess was correct. You are my long-lost daughter." He grinned. Alexandrea fell as she lost consciousness. Murtagh quickly moved as she fell.

"The news is too much for her."

(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)

Within the week? Same day! Hahaha, Fourth will be out this week not the same day. :D

Any Comments?

:D

Did i surprise you guys?


	5. Spoilers 2 and Character Info

**Chapter Four: Solution to the Problem ~ Spoilers **

1st Person: "I don't think you should trust him."

2nd Person: "He's the king of Alagaesia. If she marries him or gets betrothed to him, then our debts will be already taken care of."

1st Person: "I love my own sister and how dare you, our own mother, try to betroth her to that Tyrant King!"

3rd Person: "She didn't suggest it, my son. I did."

1st Person: "You two are just as bad as that man! I cannot believe that you are willing to give her up like that! Isn't she the prodigy of our family!"

2nd Person: "You must understand, Synclair. You must."

(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)

Character Info #1

**Name:** Alexandrea (F)  
><strong>Age:<strong> 16  
><strong>Race:<strong> Human, Dragon Rider  
><strong>Family:<strong> Galbatorix(father), Serene(mother), Severin(Dragon), Gilmor(stepfather), Shayne(stepmother), Stella(stepsister)  
><strong>Eye Color:<strong> Gold(Before using Magic and Chapter 3&beyond) and Green(After using Magic and Chapter 1&2)  
><strong>Hair Color:<strong> Black

(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)(o.o) (o.o)

**Biography: **

When she was brought to the world, her mother had died. Her uncle, who feared that Galbatorix will use her as a tool, left Alagaesia with her. He managed to get her to the walls of Ellesmera; how he entered Du Weldenvarden is still a mystery, where an elf found them. As soon as the elf saw them, he immediately rushed the two to Islanzadi. They had done everything they can but the man could no longer live but Alexandrea was saved.

At the age of 2, she showed potential in possessing magic. But was confirmed when she was 3, seeing as how she revived her favorite flower. Therefore, the elves decided to teach her. Her first mentor was Islanzadi, herself. Vanir took over after a few months, after Islanzadi became busy, Blodhgarm also taught her with Vanir. Due to the great potential she had shown at the age of 5, Oromis and Glaedr decided to teach her personally. As she progressed into being a powerful magician, Oromis said that she should never be revealed to the Varden or it might cause unnecessary havoc. 2 weeks after her 11th birthday while she and Vanir were walking at the south east of Rona Lake, they saw a village occupied by humans. It appeared that they were hiding from Galbatorix and decided to stay there. After learning of this, Islanzadi decided that she should live with her own kind. For the next 5 years, Alexandrea lived with a man named Gilmor, his wife, Shayne, and their daughter Stella. When she returned to Ellesmera, she met Murtagh, Eragon, Thorn and Saphira. And then, the "last" dragoon egg hatched for her. She named his Severin, for he shall bring severe danger to the Empire. During her stay with the Varden; although Oromis said that she should not be revealed to the Varden, she found a love interest with her own mentor in magic, Murtagh. Also during her stay with the Varden, she found out who her father was, Glabatorix.


	6. 4:Solution to the Problem

Author's notes at the bottom.

~ Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>As soon as Severin felt Alexandrea's consciousness slip, he barged in the tent, growling the same time. Saphira and Thorn followed after.<p>

"_What have you done to her?"_ Severin said through gritted teeth.

"I've done nothing but told her something important." Galbatorix said.

"Join me or not will be your own decision by the end of the week. Send a message or see me personally. That is all." Galbatorix said after a few minutes of silence.

"…" Everyone except Galbatorix left the tent immediately.

"Let no one know of this." Arya said.

"I agree, no one should know." Eragon said.

"_Count us in."_ Saphira said for the three of them.

"This piece of information can never be revealed." Murtagh said as he went up on Thorn while holding Alexandrea. Eragon rode on Saphira while Arya rode on Severin.

"…." After that statement, no word was spoken.

The moment they returned to the Varden, they were swarmed with elves and humans, Urgals and dwarves, alike. But all of them were too devastated to talk so they ignored every question thrown at them and went to their tents. Save for Murtagh who went to Alexandrea's tent to place the unconscious girl on her bed.

"_You are acting foolishly."_ A deep voice said, and that voice belonged to Umaroth.

"…We are sorry, Umaroth-ebrithil. We are just afraid." Eragon murmured.

"True." Arya said.

"Have you known of this, Umaroth-ebrithil?" Murtagh asked as he tucked Alexandrea in her bed.

"No, we never knew that Galbatorix had a child. I can only provide you this." Umaroth said. Then, they felt a small vision from the eldunari.

_FLASHBACK…_

"_I don't think you should trust him." A man with black hair and deep gold eyes said. He looked angry and irritated._

"_He's the king of Alagaesia. If she marries him or gets betrothed to him, then our debts will be already taken care of." A woman said, sorrow filling her voice. She had black hair but her eyes were deep green._

"_I love my own sister and how dare you, our own mother, try to betroth her to that Tyrant King!" The same man said._

"_She didn't suggest it, my son. I did." A man said as he entered the room. He had deep brown hair and gold eyes._

"_You two are just as bad as that man! I cannot believe that you are willing to give her up like that! Isn't she the prodigy of our family!" The first man shouted loudly. _

"_You must understand, Synclair. You must." The other man said. _

_The first man, who was named Synclair as stated, ran out of the room. He stopped by the balcony, thinking._

"_If she bears a child, I will make sure that the child will not be known! I must leave Alagaesia with the baby and Serene!"_

_FLASHBACK END…._

"H-how?" Alexandrea asked. She woke up during the middle part of the memory.

"_It happened before you were born, Alexandrea. It was one of the captured Eldunari's memories…"_ Umaroth said, although it seemed he wanted to say more.

"…" Silence decided to envelop the group.

"_There are many more, but at the moment we cannot give you any information of your mother."_ Umaroth continued.

"Why not tell me now!" Alexandrea shouted as her voice was heard all over the camp. Tears were staining her cheek. Murtagh had to restrain Alexandrea from standing up which would have knocked the whole tent down. She was lying on her back with Murtagh holding her wrists down and his knees beside her waist. (Kush-chan: Yah know, He was on all fours and she was lying underneath him.)

"Keep yourself calm, Alexandrea." Murtagh said as he released her wrists cautiously, seeing as how she might try to stand and shout more. Alexandrea grabbed his shirt and wept as she hugged him. At first, he was reluctant to hug her back. But of course, his feelings had him going. So he hugged her back. He kept comforting her with the words, "Stop crying."

"_Wow, you sure feel stronger today, huh?"_ Eragon mused in his thoughts.

"_Oh, stop it. Go and hug Arya yourself." _Murtagh sent a mental shove at Eragon.

As soon as Alexandrea stopped sobbing, Murtagh saw that she had fallen asleep although tears still flow out her closed eyes. He let go of Alexandrea and placed her comfortably on her bed. At first he was reluctant to leave her tent but reminded himself that he had to meet up with Eragon and Arya.

As Murtagh progresses to Eragon and Arya, the two were talking with the dragons.

"Do you feel as if you changed, Severin?" Arya asked.

"_Yes, I feel stronger than before. Like I was given a hundred Eldunarya!"_ Severin happily said.

"_Really?"_ Saphira asked, looking quite puzzled by this revelation.

"Eragon, Arya!" Murtagh shouted as he ran towards them.

"What happened? Is Alex alright?" Eragon asked immediately, finding it easier to converse in a more secretive way in the ancient language. (Kushi: basically he spoke in ancient language.)

"She's fine. I'm just worrying at how we are going to report the meeting with Galbatorix to the representatives of each race, later." Murtagh said, understanding Eragon's intentions.

"I think it would be better if it was Alex who tells them of her being the rightful heir to the Empire throne." Arya said.

"If she does, do you think they'll trust her anymore? Or worse, believe her?" Murtagh said.

"That is up to them, but we can assure them that she is no spy for the Empire, she stayed in Ellesmera for more than a decade. How could an infant be sent to be a spy?" Eragon said.

"Islanzadi-Drottning will back us up, that I can guarantee. I'm sure Orik and Roran would back us up too, the only problems are the Urgal leader, considering the fact that they were once controlled by the tyrant, Orrin, Nasuada and Jormundur. All four of them consider the Empire to be a threat, and vice versa." Arya said.

"That, we can be sure of. Our only real problems, I think, are The Urgals, and Orrin. Nasuada will believe it and if she does, Jormundur will. The werecats would know of the truth already and surely they wouldn't object, Angela also. If they ever seek our audience for the matter we must only hold it once. We cannot make Alexandrea's pain greater by making her re-tell the story over and over. It will only distract her of her duties." Eragon said.

"Won't going back to Ellesmera be paradise to her? Besides we need to get the Rauthr to change because of Severin's sudden color shift and her to change into an elf-human hybrid like us." Murtagh proposed.

"_Actually I think that would be great, right?_" Saphira said, approving of the idea Murtagh proposed.

_"Alexandrea has a deep passion for Ellesmera, I agree as well."_ Thorn said.

_"I want the sword to match me, of course. But Alexandrea's welfare is my duty and responsibility."_ Severin said.

"It will do her good." Arya said, a faint smile graced her feature before it vanished.

"It seems alright." Eragon said as he nodded his head in approval.

"Now for the plan..."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers: I keep forgetting about this. I do not own any one, anything and any place except Alex and Severin.<strong>

This chapter is really crappy. Exams just finished today and I'm really sleepy as I finished this.

_I remembered a saying that one friend told me before._

_"Misery loves Misfortune." At first, I just believed that. Then during our English exam(After Rauthr's appearance), something clicked somewhere in my mind._

_If **Misery loves Misfortune**, then **Zar'roc loves Rauthr**. And who are the present wielders of the said swords?** Murtagh and Alexandrea**, of course! Hahaha, so it's really really funny._

I lost the plot document but I was able to retrieve it. My progress in updating shall be slow as I am still using my bro's pc.

There will be more twists than you could ever imagine.

Oh and, Severin's character info would be included in my next update and maybe a **new character or two will appear**.

Some questions raised by my lazy friends,

"When did all of this happen?" ~ After Brisingr, right after, maybe a few days after.

"Why did you decide to use Galby as Alex's daddy?" ~ I needed something dark in Alex's past.

"Will you ever elaborate on Alex's training and the huge time skips you placed?" ~ yes, no, maybe.

"Are there possibilities that you will go back in time and show us how Murtagh escaped? How they went to the rock of Kuthian?" ~ yes, no maybe.

There will be instances that my chapters' name are

(-1), meaning it either happened in a time skip during chapter one or before chapter one.

(1-2), meaning it happened in the middle of chapter 1 and 2. Where I left off on Chapter 1 till I started on chapter 2.

**There are also grammar and spelling mistakes in this one.**

read and review.


	7. Time Skip: Journey of Hardships

**(-1 Time Skip) **

**Journey of Hardships.**

It has only been a week since Severin hatched for Alexandrea but the two are already inseparable. Alexandrea's knowledge on constructing spells and using the ancient language actually taught Murtagh and Eragon instead of her learning from them.

Like the plan made for Alexandrea's training, Murtagh teaches her advanced magic spells and basic instructions and facts about dragons, Eragon teaches her basic magic spells and advanced information and facts about dragons. Although Vanir had taught her fighting already, he taught her more complicated postures and skills. Each passing day, Eragon and Murtagh saw that Alexandrea's already powerful talent grow more tame and powerful. They always watched how her emotionless face light up in awe as they taught her new skills and information.

Severin always felt inferior to the two majestic dragons who teach him every day. But as he realized his own potential, he became proud of himself. He keeps surprising the duo as he learned most lessons in one go. He can already fly when he was only 4 days old. He was just as tall as Alexandrea's knee. He still tried to breathe fire but was only able to produce inky smoke. The first time he tried and failed, he sulked and decided that no one should see him for he was a shame. Alexandrea broke his mental barriers with one hit and stated that, "No one can do it in one go, my Dragon. You still need to learn a lot like me."

Two nights after the said event, Alexandrea spread out her mind throughout the forest where Eragon told her listen to her surroundings as she concentrates in one thing. Her mind accidentally brushed against Glaedr's, making the ancient dragon startled.

"_Alexandrea?"_ Glaedr asked in surprise.

"Glaedr-ebrithil?" Eragon jumped in surprise.

"_Glaedr-elda, what is wrong? Why did I feel your mind? I thought you and Oromis-elda were…." _Alexandrea said, breaking her last sentence before it got too personal.

"_H-How did you know of Oromis-elda?" _Eragon and Murtagh were surprised by her sudden concern.

"…_It would be best if you explain how I am here, Eragon, Murtagh..I know she wouldn't put it to a bad use, for I have taught her a good 6 years."_ Glaedr said.

"_You taught her?"_ Saphira asked.

"_Why am I not that surprised?"_ Thorn said, amusement seen in his eyes.

"_You have not told them that Islanzadi, Vanir, Blodhgarm, Oromis and I taught you before you have left to stay in the human village?"_ Glaedr said, doubt dripping heavy in his voice.

"_It was not necessary, Glaedr-elda."_ Alexandrea explained, shrugging her shoulders the same time.

"_Wait, why are you in Ellesmera? Didn't we tell you it is not nice to spread out your mind like that? What are you doing with Eragon and Murtagh?"_ Glaedr's voice was strained.

"_The green dragon egg hatched for me, I am now a dragon rider. You must be very proud, Glaedr-elda."_ Alexandrea's faint smile was alarming.

"_That is pleasant to hear." Glaedr continued to Eragon alone, "Is the Varden alerted of her presence?"_

"_Her being a dragon rider but other than that, no other news is out."_ Eragon said.

"_Good. Never tell anyone she had stayed in Ellesmera or in our care for it is only Islanzadi's right to say."_ Glaedr said to Eragon, Murtagh, Saphira, Thorn and Saphira.

"_Youngling, how have you fared so far?"_ Glaedr turned to the stunned dragon.

"…_.I..I..h-have.."_ Severin kept stuttering he was unable to say what he wanted to.

"_He had his first flight when he was 4 days old."_ Thorn answered for him.

"_..That's good, I have never heard of a dragon unlocking his flight ability before he even reached his first month since hatching. You have a lot of potential, just like your rider. Be proud but not too much."_ Glaedr advised which made the youngest dragon bow in respect.

"_You are exactly the opposite of your rider. She barely gives respect to anyone. I hope you will continue to grow stronger and more powerful each passing day, my grief has been enlightened but not by much. I will only help once I am asked."_ Glaedr said, closing his link with them.

"….." No one spoke after Glaedr's goodbye. As Alexandrea failed at her task, she went back to her mentors who were eager to hear about her past life.

"...I am really sorry for I have not shared a very important secret of my past. I was asked not only by Islanzadi-Drottning but also Oromis-elda to keep my past a secret. Not even my adoptive family knew of it." Alexandrea gave a short bow.

"If that's the case then we could not blame you for not telling us, but of course it is still your right to hide it from us." Eragon said. Murtagh nodded to what Eragon said.

"_I agree. I mean if I were you, I wouldn't tell also until one of the two says so." _Saphira said.

"_Same can be said for me."_ Thorn agreed.

"Thank you for considering." Alexandrea said.

"Oh and Alex, your training sessions will be harder for the next few days." Eragon said.

"Why?" Alexandrea asked.

"Saphira and Thorn will train you the basic rules of riding your dragon."

"But Severin is still too small for me to ride." Alexandrea said as her eyebrows met in confusion.

"We will have both of our dragons to escort you as we teach Severin." Murtagh said.

"Ah, do I have the permission to leave?" Alexandrea asked.

"Yes, you may leave." Eragon said. Severin jumped to Alexandrea's right shoulder as she walked away.

"_You're cold. Very cold, Alex." _Severin said.

"I am but that is who I am, Severin. I can never change that fact." Alexandrea defended.

"_Being cold is your habit. You can break it in a month you know." _

"It is not my habit; I merely put a cold front to protect myself from being harmed."

"_Why do you always think you will always be harmed?" _

"…"

* * *

><p>Short Chapter. But this is the best I can manage right now. Go and blame my cousin for having Assassin's Creed II in his PS3, okay?<p>

Severin's Info is not going to be up till I finish some modifications.

**Disclaimers: I do not own any one, anything and any place except Alex and Severin.**

**Questions asked.**

"When will a new character appear?" ~ Dunno.

"Are you going to continue even if Galbatorix dies?" ~ Will Galbatorix die? :D

"Will the new character be a dragon rider?" ~ Uh, no. I'm not going to make riders till the -Oopsie. Forget it.

"Isn't the Rauthr jade-emerald green? But in the sword you asked to be done, it was greenish gold. Why?" ~ Yes. **Because of Severin's sudden color shift**. Remember?

"Are you going to make them leave?" ~ Maybe. IDK how I'll fulfill Eragon's destiny of leaving just yet. I'm just following the plot in my notebook. I'm not going to rush it. The reason why this Time Skip Chappie is posted. DUH!

**Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Author's Note again

I apologize to everyone who willingly read this story. I'm putting this on hiatus _**not**_ _because I'm reading tons of books (like Harry Potter, The Edge Chronicles, etc.), that I got a life, My grades are dropping, My family's moving to UAE, I don't know who to trust anymore, _**but because I'm having a writer's block. I've got a 15 page report-with an 8 font size-about Medieval Witchcraft due in 3 weeks, I have to write a story of my own due in 3 weeks also.**

So I'll update when I can, I'm halfway through the fifth chapter, expect it in another month, I guess?

Well, sorry to disappoint you guys…

Love lots,

Arekkushi.


End file.
